girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Meets World
Boy Meets World was a 90s sitcom TV show that aired on ABC's TGIF lineup from September 24, 1993 to May 5, 2000, along with Disney Channel. Boy Meets World follows a young Cory Matthews (portrayed by Ben Savage) as he navigated through the challenges of life. On May 5, 2014, Disney Channel began re-airing the series again after a seven-year absence, as a lead-in to Girl Meets World. Its spin-off, Girl Meets World, began airing on June 27, 2014. Premise In Season 1, the show followed sixth grader Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter (portrayed by Rider Strong) as they both come across challenges in middle school, but are almost always able to overcome them. Most of the challenges tested Cory and Shawn's friendship. From Seasons 2-5, Cory, Shawn, Topanga (portrayed by Danielle Fishel), and Eric (portrayed by Will Friedle) were in high school. At this point, Cory and Shawn got more interested in girls, and Shawn eventually became a player like Eric. In this season, the romance between Cory and Topanga strengthened, Cory and Shawn faced more trials that threatened their friendship, and all the characters faced more serious matters, like sex, drugs, and life in general. In Seasons 6-7, Cory, Shawn and Topanga join Eric, Jack and Rachel, at Pennbrooke University.. Shawn and his half-brother Jack Hunter(portrayed by Matthew Lawrence) had to deal with the return of their father, Cory and Eric's mother Amy Matthews (portrayed by Betsy Randle) gave birth to anotherchild, Shawn and his girlfriend Angela(portrayed byTrina McGee-Davis ) had relationship issues, as well as Cory and Topanga. In the final season, Cory and Topanga had split up but got back together and got married, Shawn and Angela faced their biggest obstacle in their relationship, and Eric went from stupid to insane—but in a good way. In the final episode, Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn all moved to New York, where Girl Meets World is set to take place. Characters ;All Seasons *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *William Daniels as George Feeny *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence *William Russ as Alan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews ;2 or more seasons *Lily Nicksay and Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthws *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter *Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore *Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner *Maitland Ward as Rachel McGuire ;Only 1 season *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus (although he made a guest appearence in the season 5 episode Graduation) *Alex Désert as Eli Williams Episodes Season One #"Pilot" #"On the Fence" #"Father Knows Less" #"Cory's Alternative Friends" #"Killer Bee" #"Boys II Mensa" #"Grandma Was a Rolling Stone" #"Teacher's Bet' #"Class Pre-Union" #"Santa's Little Helper" #"The Father/Son Game" #"Once In Love with Amy" #"She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" #"The B-Team of Life" #"Model Family" #"Risky Business" #"The Fugitive" #"It's a Wonderful Night" #"Kid Gloves" #"The Play's the Thing" #"Boy Meets Girl" #"I Dream of Feeny" Season Two #"Back 2 School" #"Pairing Off" #"Notorious" #"Me and Mr. Joad" #"The Uninvited" #"Who's Afraid of Cory Wolf?" #"Wake Up, Little Cory" #"Band on the Run" #"Fear Strikes Out" #"Sister Theresa" #"The Beard" #"The Turnaround" #"Cyrano" #"I Am Not a Crook" #"Breaking Up Is Really, Really Hard to Do" #"Danger Boy" #"On the Air" #"By Hook or By Crook" #"Wrong Side of the Tracks" #"Pop Quiz" #"The Thrilla' in Phila'" #"Career Day" #"Home" Season Three #"My Best Friend's Girl" #"The Double Lie" #"What I Meant to Say..." #"He Said, She Said" #"Hometown Hero" #"This Little Piggy" # "Truth and Consequences" #"Rave On" #"The Last Temptation of Cory" #"Train of Fools" #"City Slackers" #"The Grass Is Always Greener" #"New Friends and Old" #"A Kiss Is More Than a Kiss" #"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" #"Stormy Weather" #"The Pink Flamingo Kid" #"Life Lessons" #"I Was a Tennage Spy" #"I Never Sang for My Legal Guardian" #"The Happiest Show on Earth" #"Brother-Brother" Season Four #"You Can Go Home Again" #"Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow" #"I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More" #"Fishing for Virna" #"Shallow Boy" #"Janitor Dad" #"Singled Out" #"Dangerous Secret" #"Sixteen Csndles and Four-Hundred-Pound Men" #"Turkey Day" #"An Affair to Forget" #"Easy Street" #"B & B's B'N'B" #"Wheels" #"Chick Like Me" #"A Long Walk to Pittsburgh (Part 1)" #"A Long Walk to Pittsburgh (Part 2)" #"Uncle Daddy" #"Quiz Show" #"Security Guy" #"Cult Fiction" #"Learning to Fly" Season Five #"Brothers" #"Boy Meets Real World" #"It's Not You, It's Me" #"Fraternity Row" #"Witches of Pennbrook" #"No Guts, No Cory" #"I Love You, Donna Karan" #"Chasing Angela" #"How to Succeed in Business" #"Last Tango in Philly" #"A Very Topanga Christmas" #"Raging Cory" #"The Eskimo" #"Heartbreak Cory" #"First Girlfriends' Club" #"Torn Between Two Lovers" #"And Then There Was Shawn" #"If You Can't Be With the One You Love..." #"Eric Hollywood" #"Starry Night" #"Honesty Night" #"Prom-ises, Prom-ises" #"Things Change" #"Graduation" Season Six #"His Answer" #"Her Answer" #"Ain't College Great" #"Friendly Persuasion" #"Better Than the Average Cory" #"Hogs and Kisses" #"Everybody Loves Stuart" #"You're Married, You're Dead" #"Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caufield" #"And in Case I Don't See Ya..." #"Santa's Little Helpers" #"Cutting the Cord" #"We'll Have a Good Time Then" #"Getting Hitched" #"Road Trip" #"My Baby Valentine" #"Resurrection" #"Can I Help Cheer You" #"Bee True" #"The Truth About Honesty" #"The Psychotic Episode" #"State of the Unions" Season Seven #"Show Me the Love" #"For Love and Apartments" #"Angela's Men" #"No Such Thing as a Sure Thing" #"You Light Up my Union" #"They're Killing Us" #"It's About Time" #"The Honeymooners" #"The Honeymoon is Over" #"Picket Fences" #"What a Drag" #"Family Trees" #"The Provider" #"I'm Gonna Be Like You, Dad" #"The War" #"Seven the Hard Way" #"She's Having My Baby Back Ribs" #"How Cory and Topanga Got Their Groove Back" #"Brotherly Shove" #"As Time Goes By" #"Angela's Ashes" #"A Brave, New World (Part 1)" #"A Brave, New World (Part 2)" Syndication Disney-ABC Domestic Television (sister company to Touchstone Television, now ABC Studios) currently handles the syndication rights to the series. Disney Channel edited many episodes that contained scenes with suggestive content deemed inappropriate for the channel's target audience of 7- to 14-year-olds. All 158 episodes aired during the series' initial run on the Disney Channel, however due to the adult subject matter and complaints from parents, Disney Channel removed three episodes from later airings: season five's "If You Can't Be with the One You Love..." (due to its depictions of underage drinking) and "Prom-ises, Prom-ises" (whose main storyline involves Cory and Topanga contemplating losing their virginity on the night of their prom), and season six's "The Truth About Honesty" (due to its sexual references). DVD releases Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (then known as Buena Vista Home Entertainment) released the first three seasons of Boy Meets World on DVD between 2004 and 2005. Because the sales figures did not meet the company's expectations, no further seasons were released. As of 2009, these releases had been discontinued and were out of print. On August 4, 2008, it was announced that Lionsgate Home Entertainment had acquired the rights to the series. They subsequently re-released the first three seasons on DVD on September 7, 2010, with the same special features from the original releases. Season 4 was released on December 7, 2010, season 5 was released on May 3, 2011, season 6 was released on July 5, 2011, and season 7 was released on October 4, 2011, completing the series' run on DVD. Ultimately, Lionsgate was able to release all seven seasons in almost a year's time. All seven seasons of the series are available for download at the iTunes Store. On November 5, 2013, Lionsgate released Boy Meets World: The Complete Collection on DVD in Region 1. The 22-disc set features all 158 episodes of the series as well as bonus features. Category:Production Category:Boy Meets World Category:Information